Beauty
by hanonmm
Summary: The moon princess was supposed to be the most beautiful woman ever seen but the same cannot be said about Sakugai Kaguya with her braided hair, swirled glasses and timid nature. Nothing about her says beauty of any sorts but when a scheme to bring live music to the host club arises, Kaguya is brought to their attention and through her, they'll discover what true beauty means.
1. The Mission

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

I hesitantly stood in front of the 3rd music room. I knew what awaited me once I opened the doors: a bunch of cosplaying idiots.

At least, that's what Mi-chan told me.

I couldn't really vouch for it but Mi-chan's various warnings to stay away from the host club have made me very wary of the 3rd music room and what it held. There was also the fact I knew Yuki-nee would be there and one of the most important rules she held was that I do not bother her, talk to her or contact her in any way _especially_ during school hours.

I knew the rule and I knew Yuki-nee was always at the host club after school. Mixed in with Mi-chan's warnings and what she might do to me if she found out I was here...

All signs I should not be here.

However, I had a mission in mind and one I needed to complete.

I promised Nitori-san, that I would deliver Yuki-nee key so she be able to come home without being locked out. The simple reason being she forgot her key and Nitori-san entrusted me to return it to her because he would not be home when she got home. I wouldn't be there either because I would be with Mi-chan at her house. So Yuki-nee had no way into the home without said key.

_'Mission, mission, mission, mission...' _I kept reminding myself as I cautiously took a few steps forward to open the door. However it didn't keep my nerves down nor my worries. '_It's okay, Yuki-nee won't get mad…'_

I knew it was a lie. Yuki-nee would get mad, especially if she found that I was at host club. Even if she were not there, she didn't like me socializing with her friends so I usually stayed clear of all her friends and all clubs she went too. I took a deep breath before grasping the handle. Before I could start over-worrying and end up backing out, I opened the door.

A brush of wind blew by with the accompany of fresh rose petals as a bright light surrounded the door.

"Welcome"

3rd P.O.V

The host club members watched as a girl stepped in. Her hair was forced back into a messy braid that ended right above her shoulders as she were bigger than average glasses- swirls rounding in the middle of them. She seemed nervous as she stepped in. Haruhi blinked, finding the girl incredibly familiar but at the moment couldn't place where she had seen the girl before.

The host club watched the girl searched the room, before releasing a sigh of relief. Tamaki watched interested as he turned to Kyouya.

"A new costumer?" he asked. Kyouya looked up, before his mouth curved into a smirk at the sight of the young lady standing there.

"Yes, it seems so" As the girl continued to search; she didn't seem to notice Tamaki who was walking over. He bent down with a single red rose to the girl.

"Welcome princess to the host club" he stated with a bow. The girl turned him, startled.

"Eh?" she stated, her cheeks turning red. "Um… thank you…"

She hesitantly took the rose as he stood up.

"So princess, what is your type" she jumped, looking at him confused.

"T-t-t-type?" she repeated, flustered but clearly confused.

"Ah, yes- the host club has many different types so each princess can choose and vary from the hosts" he explained.

"There is the cool type"

He gestured Kyouya.

"The wild type"

He gestured toward Mori.

"The boy Lolita type"

He gestured toward Honey.

"The natural type"

He gestured toward Haruhi.

"The little devil type"

He gestured toward the twins.

"Or," he stated pulling the girl close and easily lifting her chin. "Would you like me?"

"Eh-fhuekdnf" She responded, quickly backing up to the door, as her face took on a similarity to a tomato. The hosts titled their heads confused, unable to understand her. Her eyes quickly searched the place once again, though it was pretty pointless- after all, she was the first one there.

"Ah, are you looking for someone?" Honey guessed, popping beside her. She jumped startled as she looked down at Honey, her face dimming from its red glow as she gave a short nod.

"A-ah, y-yes" she answered before clearing her throat slightly. "I'm looking for Sakugai Shirayuki"

"Eh~ Shirayuki-hime?" the twins echoed stepping forward. "And what do you want with our princess?"

They each wrapped their arms around her surprising her as she blinked looking at the two of them. They watched with interest as her face became beet red and she instantly turned away from them and began to back away.

"Um… um…it's not that I want anything from her but… but…" she found herself stammering, under the stares of the host club. It suddenly hit Haruhi as she banged her fist upon her palm.

"Ah, now I remember where I've seen you" Haruhi stated happily as said girl stiffened up. She robotically turned to Haruhi. "You're in 1-A right?" She nodded robotically.

"Eh~ She is?" the twins chimed looking at the girl.

"Yes, pay attention to you classmates" Haruhi stated bluntly before turning to her. "Um… it's Sakugai Kaguya…correct?"

"Ah, yes it is!" She answered with a sudden bow. "It's nice to meet you"

"Sakugai" the twins repeated surprised.

"Are you perhaps-" Kaoru started off.

"Shirayuki hime's little sister?" Hikaru finished as they stared at Kaguya. Her skin turned red as she shifted awkwardly away from them.

"Um… I am"

"I didn't know Yuki-chan had a little sister, ne Takashi?" Honey asked looking at the tall man.

"Ah"

"Sakugai Kaguya, class 1-A. named after the moon princess, she currently resides in 2nd place for best scores after Haruhi and is current competition for 2nd place with Kazukiyo-san" Kyouya listed off. "Hobbies include: studying, cooking and reading"

"E-eh…?" Kaguya states shocked Kyouya knew so much. "Um… h-how do y-you-"

"Shirayuki-hime is a regular here at the host club, and as a costumer of the host club- I just conduct some research upon her and her family"

"A-ah… I see…." Kaguya stated, sweat forming at the back of her head. It made sense... she guessed.

"So what is that you want Kaguya-hime?" Kyouya asked flashing a pleasant smile. "Which member would you like to host you?"

"Oh… um, I don't really want anybody to host me," Kaguya answered rapidly hands waving. "And um…you don't need to add –hime to my name either…."

"I'll say" the twins stated.

"You really-" Hikaru started off.

"-don't compare to your sister"

"Don't say that" Tamaki snapped glaring at the twins. "Every girl is a princess and is beautiful"

"Um… it's okay" Everyone turned to her. "The Hittachin brothers are correct, I don't really compare to Shirayuki. I'm not as pretty as her or as smart- so you don't have to say anything Suoh-sempai"

"Eh… but-" He was cut off when the door opened once again and insulating costumers. But only once came in, the beautiful 'princess' of the host club: Shirayuki. Her bright blonde curls tumbled to her shoulder, half it clipped back as her bangs were brushed right above her bright blue eyes.

"Ah, good evening host club" Shirayuki greeted with a bright smile. "No welcome for me today? I thought I was the first"

"Of course," Kyouya stated, catching the serious undertone of her playful and teasing tone. "Our apology Shirayuki-hime; welcome"

Shirauki smiled at Kyouya. She had wanted to be welcomed by all members but she guessed she would be just getting the shadow's king welcome. She pondered why they all hadn't all simultaneously welcomed her at once like they had done before. It was one of the reasons she had come earlier than anyone. Her eyes fell upon the 'culprit' and her bright smile had faltered but it quickly came back but as well became a bit strained.

"Kaguya, what are you doing here?"

"Um, Nitori-san wanted me to give you this" Kaguya answered, sensing her sister's anger. Though it wasn't visible and she hid it quite well, Kaguya knew the 'punishment' would be bad when she got home. The thought of it sent fear coursing through her as she shakily held out the key.

'_She's shaking… why?'_ Haruhi thought surprised as she watched Kaguya's arm tremble. She turned to look at Shirayuki's kind face with a bright smile decorating it.

"He's busy today," Kaguya nervously fiddled with the dress with her other hand. "And since no one is going to be home-"

"Ah, I see" Shirayuki interrupted taking the key. She smiled warmly at Kaguya, but even through it all- she saw the hatred deep in her eyes. "Thank you Kaguya"

That was her cue to go. Hurry up and leave and Kaguya decided to waste no time doing so, however she was soon stopped by the small 3rd year.

"Ne,ne Ka-chan" Kaguya twitched at the nickname.

'_Ka-chan?_' she repeated, though the nickname was ridiculous, it was actually very cute and Kaguya found it very heartwarming. A smile lifted on her face.

"Why don't you stay for some cake?" Honey invited. Shirayuki twitched at the invite as her smile became more strained.

"Yes_, Ka-chan_" Kaguya flinched. Though the nickname was still very cute, it sounded different from when Honey said it. He said it happily and Shirayuki stated it with a secret tone of mockery. "Why don't _you_?"

It was a challenge. See if Kaguya dared to stay, dared to go against what her other sister had to say.

"Ah, it's okay" Kaguya stated. "I have to meet up with Mi-chan and I only came to deliver the key, so if you excuse me" Kaguya scurried out of the host club.

"I'm sorry if she bothered you" Shirayuki stated as the members of the host club stared out the door and turned toward her.

"Not at all Shirayuki-hime" Tamaki responded with a hand out. "It's always a pleasure to meet your family"

"Family?" Shirayuki mused as she took his hand. Kyouya noted that Shirayuki had Tamaki has her designated host for the day.

"Yes, isn't Kaguya-hime your little sister?" Tamaki asked as they sat down.

"A-ah, yes" Shirayuki stated as her hand clenched. "Do you mind if you got us some tea Tamaki?"

"Of course my love" Tamaki whisked off to the host club kitchen as Shirayuki shot a fierce glare at the door. The absolute nerve of the girl, first she came to the host club and then she went and talked in front of her. And in front of the host members too but not only did she not a bid by the rules Shirayuki had set up, she had told them that she was there older sister.

Her little _sister_ would pay dearly for breaking the rules.


	2. The Prodigy

"What do you want Ootri?" Misaki's voice took a bitter end as she stood in front of the famous shadow king. She being a fellow classmate had found herself (unfortunately) cornered by him. As if it wasn't bad enough she had to see his and fellow 'host king', she was now forced to have a discussion with him. Though, she did admit some part of her was curious of what Kyouya wanted exactly. He wasn't one to reach for conversations unless it benefitted him.

Her family company: Hanabusa was a toy making factory. Nothing from her benefitted him from what she could do or at least what her family business could do.

"I have a request" He stated simply as he raised his glasses, the speckles glinting.

"What is it?"

"I want you to play music for the host club"

"Music?" Misaki repeated, furrowing her eyebrows before shaking her head. There's no way he could of figured it out, only Kaguya knew the secret and she wasn't one for giving secrets. She probably couldn't if she tried- with her utterly shy and timid nature. "Why would you want me to play music?"

"I've heard your quite good at it" he smiled, and Misaki narrowed her eyes. He was mocking her.

"Well you've heard wrong, I don't play any kind of music. I don't even like music"

'_At least, not anymore'_ Misaki thought distastefully. Kyouya just chuckled much to her confusion and irrtation.

"We both know that is not true Hanabusa-san" his voice was pleasant but there was a cold undertone to it, Misaki couldn't help the shiver that raced passed as Kyouya smirked- once again fixing his glasses. Misaki narrowed her eyes, he definitely knew more than he was letting on and she had to find out what.

"If…" Misaki trailed off. If there was a chance that Kyouya didn't know anything and was bluffing, he will know. She had to phrase this question correctly. "If I were to come in and play Oorti- what exactly would I be playing now?"

She had tried her best to keep her voice mocking but there was a quiver under it all and she knew she blew it. Ootri wasn't the type to miss something like that.

"What kind of music?" Kyouya clarified with a smirk as he fixed his glasses. "Your specialty of course: the piano"

Misaki flinched.

"Why... why would you think i am any good with the piano?" her nervous laughter rang throughout the room. Though she knew this was game-over. Kyouya knew who she was- or at least, what she once was.

"You are after all" Kyouya started to answer, unaffected by her nervousness. "The prodigy pianist: Hanabusa Misaki"

* * *

"Mi-chan is sure late…" Kaguya noted as she stood beside the classroom door. Everybody had long gone disappeared for lunch and like any usual day, she was waiting for Misaki so they could eat lunch together. She sighed, feeling hungry as she looked at the lunch packed by Nitori-san.

'beep, beep'

Kaguya blinked hearing her phone before reaching into her dress pocket pulling out the dark blue phone.

"It's a text message" Kaguya observed, pressing 'accept' to read it.

**To: Kaguya**

**From: Mi-chan**

**Sorry- eat lunch without me today, I have a pest to deal with**

Kaguya stared at the message for a moment or so. She was confused, wondering what exactly her friend could be dealing with and what exactly this 'pest' is or perhaps who.

_'A bug possibly? Maybe some notes? But why would it take all lunch to get rid of?' _Kaguya questioned what possibly what Misaki have to get rid of as she entered the classroom. If she went anywhere else, she might not have enough time to eat and get back on time. It really would just be better if she was to eat in the classroom, besides- it's not as if anyone would be here.

Kaguya blinked as she found doe brown like eyes staring back at her.

"Ah, Sakugai-san" Haruhi stated surprised not expecting anyone to come in during lunch time. Kaguya bowed politely in return.

"Good evening Fujioka-san" She greeted before taking her seat.

"So you're eating in here today as well?" Haurhi asked, starting a conversation.

"Ah, y-yes" Kaguya nodded, as she turned her body so she could easily face Haruhi who was behind her. "M-M-M-Mi-chan is, is getting rid of something, and so I'm eating lunch alone today. Though I usually don't eat it in the classroom but if I go someplace else then it might to take to eat lunch and then come back on time for class-"

Kaguya flushed in embarrassment as she saw she was rambling, a nervous habit but it wasn't as bad as her stutters, which only appeared only a couple of times, thankfully.

"Don't you usually eat lunch with the host club Fujioka-san?"

"Well, I have to study and the lunch room is nosy" Kaguya nodded in agreement.

"With all the host costumers and there power of 'moe' right?" Haruhi chuckled but nodded as Kaguya inwardly applauded herself. She didn't stutter or stammer and not only that, Haruhi found it funny. "Um…s-so y-you s-study during l-lunch t-time too?"

"Sometimes" Haruhi answered as Kaguya inwardly sighed. She really needed to work on her stuttering. It appeared and then it disappeared- how confusing was that? Kaguya opened her lunch box. "Sakugai-san... Are you okay?"

"Of course I am" Kaguya answered swallowing some rice before turning to Haruhi once again, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's just yesterday... you ran out kind of fast" Kaguya blinked before sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Mi-chan doesn't like for me to be late and when I am, she-" Kaguya pinched her cheeks, stretching them out before snapping it back. "-pinches my cheek like that and it hurts"

_'Didn't you just do it too yourself...?' _Haruhi thought with a sweat-drop as Kaguya ate an octopus wiener.

"Do you like your sister?" the question caught Kaguya off guard as she choked on the wiener. Haruhi quickly stood up, rushing over to assist Kaguya. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Kaguya answered as she rubbed her slightly sore throat before looking at Haruhi who was hovering over her. "W-why did you ask such a question?"

"About your sister?" Haruhi asked and Kaguya nodded. "It's just; you seemed really upset when your sister arrived"

"Well... I like my sister plenty" Kaguya reassured. "But I don't think Yuki-nee likes me all that much"

* * *

Haruhi hummed in thought as he prepared for the host club. Today's theme would be Arabian nights. While the members dressed in the beautiful silky and flowly outfits, Tamaki had tried to force Haruhi into the genie outfit.

However, because it might have easily gave away her secret, Haruhi was dressed in her school uniform. She didn't mind, in fact she was quite happy to do so, even though Tamaki and the twins were heavily upset Haruhi didn't wear the costume they all thought for her to wear. Haruhi thoughts weren't actually though upon the host club or the cosplay theme, in fact they were on Sakugai Kaguya.

_"Well I like my sister plenty" Kaguya reassured. "But I don't think Yuki-nee likes me all that much..."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Yeah... but I really don't really deserve her love" Kaguya responded. "I don't deserve anyone's love- not after all the things I've done"_

Haruhi, being naturally very curious had wanted to ask but seeing the sad look in Kaguya's eyes was unable to. It was obviously very touchy and Haruhi had the decency to not ask anymore however it didn't mean she was less curious. She found herself pondering about Kaguya's statement: _"I don't deserve anyone's love- not after all the things I've done". _

What did she mean she didn't deserve 'love'? And why did she think that way?

"Haruhi, wear the outfit papa chose for you!" Tamaki exclaimed holding up the two piece 'genie' costume and shooting straight through her thought process. Though she didn't mind much, she found that perhaps it was time she stopped thinking about Kaguya and the statement because while she was curious and perhaps a bit worried- it really was none of her business.

"No" Haruhi responded bluntly leaving Tamaki to sulk in corner.

Kyouya sighed watching Tamaki. He wasn't necessary worried about him and he would come out of his corner sooner or later. His mind was actually one Hanabusa Misaki who easily refused him. He had thought he had her and she would join but it seems that she was on intent on staying out of the host club. Though, he guessed it didn't matter if she refused- she would agree to it in the end. When rich folk want something, they tend to get it- especially if they were an ootri.

"Where is she!?" An angry yell raced through the host club as the door slammed open and in appeared… medusa.

Or at least someone who looked likes the famous mythological creature.

She was certainly unrecognizable with her hair hissing and her eyes frightening glowing. Her hands were in claws and tick marks were all over her skin as a vein pulsed out of her forehead. She was heaving as she stepped in the 3rd music room, her steps seemingly like stomps.

"H-hello p-princess…" Tamaki stammered, frightened but never less tried to put his charm on. Maybe he can charm her enough to get her to calm down. 'Medusa' turned toward him and he flinched as she stormed toward him and grasped his tie.

He stared wide-eyed into the eyes of Hanabusa Misaki.

"Don't play any games with me you idiotic king" Misaki hissed. "Where's that _bitch_?"

Tamaki trembled under her stare and realizing he was useless, Misaki huffed pushing him away. He stumbled a bit as he fell back to the ground.

"Sempai!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Ah Tama-chan!" Honey cried out rushing over with the twins.

"Milord!" Hikaru and Kaoru stated. The two of them glared at Misaki as Honey made sure he was alright who was no longer paying mind to the 'king' but instead at Ootri who was calmly writing in his notebook.

"Ootri, where is she?" Kyouya looked up.

"I'm sorry, but the host club is not open yet" he stated. "I will have to ask you to leave until the doors open for costumers"

Misaki gritted her teeth as she banged her hand on the small table where Kyouya had his laptop and a cup a tea.

"Mi-chan!" A voice exclaimed before Misaki can say anything in response. The hosts turned to the door once again to see a girl. However she was drenched head to toe and her glasses were fogged to the point it was a wonder how she was to see anything as twigs and leaves decorated her hair.

"Kaguya, I told you to wait- damn it!" Misaki scolded as Kaguya heaved, leaning over her knees. Misaki sighed as she looked at Kaguya, her eyes softening. Misaki knew that Kaguya wasn't the most athletic, and she must have gotten tired chasing after Misaki who was quite athletic. "Are you okay?"

Kaguya who was still panting, found herself unable to catch her breath and raised a thumb's up to indicate she was fine.

"Ka-chan? What happened?" Honey asked looking at the girl crackled in mud. With the question, it reminded Misaki why she was here in the first place and a fire of anger erupted around her.

All members flinched when Misaki turned to them before she turned to Kyouya.

"That's right, where is she?" Kyouya sighed closing his notebook.

"Where is who?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Shirayuki" Misaki spat. "Where's the damn host princess?"

"Shirayuki-hime?" Tamaki asked standing up. "And what is that you want with our princess?"

"Payback" Misaki cracked her knuckles threateningly making Tamaki flinch backing up. Kaguya took a deep breath as she settled upward before she walked over grasping Misaki.

"Misaki, I'm really okay" Kaguya stated causing the dire around Misaki to die out much to the relief of the host club.

"Okay? Look at yourself!" Kaguya just smiled.

"I'm really okay" she reassured. "I just got muddy- it'll come out, besides" Kaguya looked down, clasping her hands together. "I deserved it"

Kaguya's voice was barely heard by Misaki who suddenly looked torn; torn between comforting a friend and beating up the one to cause her friend such misery.

'_What?'_ Haruhi looked at Kaguya who smiled softly at Misaki. Misaki, from what Haruhi observed, was obviously quite important to Kaguya as she was not as shy or timid- in fact very open to her. But it wasn't really what Haruhi was focusing on but at the statement Haruhi had barely heard: _I deserved it_.

What did she mean by that?

"But-"

"Let's go, okay?" Kaguya cut off as she walked over grasping Misaki's hands. "I'm tired and a bit cold. Besides I don't think Yuki-nee is coming to Host club today"

"Alright, alright" Misaki caved in with a nod. "Let's go, Hisoka should be waiting for us at the front entrance"

Before anyone could say or do anything, the two walked out, Kaguya sending an apologetic smile before the doors shut close. It was silent for the time being as each host member tried to figure out what had just happened.


	3. The Hole

**Kaguya P.O.V**

The next day was certainly eventful, but not anyway in a good way.

I guess considering what Mi-chan did; whatever she did before I arrived at the host club (she still wouldn't tell me) had attracted the host club themselves. They tried to talk to her all day, trying to catch her after class and before class, however she went into great lengths to hide from them.

Mi-chan really didn't like the host club that much.

In the end though, we still got found; as Mi-chan had put it: _"Those idiots are not going to be able to find us if we go into the maze- they'll get lost… perhaps starve to death"_

Mi-chan gets a bit violent when she's irritated. Either way though, going to the maze was a great idea, after all plenty of people get lost in it but the Host Club wasn't in anyway '_normal people'_.

According to Mi-chan, they were still 'cosplaying idiots'.

I just think there a bit weird.

"No" Mi-chan refused as I quietly ate my lunch as the host king stood in front of Mi-chan, extending an invite toward her- well us technically but they were mostly focused on her. Not that I minded, Mi-chan was better at dealing with people then I was.

"But why?" Suoh-sempai asked looking hurt by Mi-chan's refusal.

"Because the host club is idiotic and I have much better things to waste time on" she snipped harshly and soon Tamaki-sempai was in one of the maze corners growing mushrooms.

So that's where they popped up from.

"Mi-chan, don't you want to come and eat some cake?" Honey-sempai asked holding usa-sempai cutely.

"No, I don't quite like cake-" Mi-chan paused. "Who are you calling Mi-chan?!"

Honey-sempai jumped away with tears in his eyes.

Is he really my sempai?

"That's because-"

"Kaguya gets to call you-"

"Mi-chan"

I blinked as I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me and looked up to see the Hittachin brothers cuddling close.

How embarrassing! No guy would want to touch me and there doing it so willingly and and… agh…! I felt my face heat up considerably at their contact as Mi-chan watched in horror across from me.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed. "Let her go you perverts!"

"Perverts?" they repeated as they looked at each other.

"We're just giving a friend-"

"-a loving hug-"

"-How is that perverted?" they asked as mischievous grins made a way on their lips. "What a dirty mind you have sempai"

I don't think I've ever seen Mi-chan so red with anger, she was shaking.

"Why… you… I…." Mi-chan sputtered with an angry fist. The twins, obviously sensing danger went to go hide behind Fujioka-san who at the moment looked put off by everything.

"Um, why do you want us to come to the host club?" I asked trying to distract Mi-chan so she won't let her temper loose.

An angry Mi-chan is never a good one.

"Yeah, why?" she snapped glaring at Ootri-sempai who was fixing his glasses. "Why do you want us to come to your stupid host club and get harassed by the members?"

"I think harassment is going a bit far Mi-chan…" I tried to calm her down as she turned to glare at me. I squeaked lowering myself in my seat.

"Because my princess-"

"I don't want you to answer" Mi-chan rudely interrupted Suoh-sempai who instantly went back to his corner to grow mushrooms.

Ahahaha…. M-Mi-chan….

"Tell me Ootri" she demanded to Ootri-sempai who calmly stood under Mi-chan's glare.

Impressive. No one really can stand Mi-chan's glare.

"You can't really force someone to come to the club if they don't want to" Fujioka-san cut in before Ootri can say anything.

"That is true Haruhi" Ootri-sempai responded fixing his glasses. "I'm sorry if we were bothering but we had wanted to extend an invitation toward you guys and take the chance to show that the host club was not all that bad"

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter" Mi-chan responded. "We are not going, let's go Kaguya"

She grasped my arm, pulling me from my seat and away from my bento.

"W-wait, what about lunch?" I asked as I turned backwards to see the host members watching us. I quickly turned back around, my cheeks turning red.

Why were they staring at us?

I found myself still hungry as I sat down for class. Mi-chan, being a 2nd year and all had warned me about what to do if the host members were to ask me to come.

Just say no.

* * *

However, at the end of the day- I found myself at the host club eating some cake and waiting for Mi-chan to show up. It technically wasn't my fault I ended up here, before I even had a chance to say anything, the Hitachiin brothers asked me to come before dragging me away.

So now, here I was at the host club.

Mi-chan is going to blow a fuse.

"I'm sorry" Fujioka-san stated as he set some tea for me down.

"A-ah, t-thank you" I stammered taking the tea before blinking at what he said. "Why are you apologizing Fujioka-san?"

"For Hikaru and Kaoru and the rest of the host club" he answered. "I knew you didn't want to come here today but really, the host club isn't all that bad"

"Your right" I agreed. "It might be fun… but I'm more worried about Mi-chan"

"Hanabusa-sempai right?" Fujioka asked and I nodded.

"Mi-chan is really protective of the people she loves" I stated. "She comes off with a bad temper and everything but she really is a good person, I really don't know what I would do without her"

"You really care about her don't you?" Fujioka-san asked and I smiled looking to my tea.

"We care about each other," I answered looking up at him. "What about you Fujioka-san?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know much about the host club and Mi-chan always claims the host club is a bad thing but I've never been here by myself and while I trust Mi-chan's judgement I don't mine to be clouded with bad things when their might not actually be" I explained. "So, what do you think of the host club?"

"It's a club of idiots" Fujioka-san answered bluntly making me sweat-drop.

'_Right of the bat…'_

"But, their good people" Fujioka-san stated with a warm look oozing into her eyes. "They may be shallow but they know where their heart is"

I blinked staring at Fujioka-san, at the revelation and couldn't help the smile forming.

"I see you care for them very much as well" We looked at each other before sharing a small laugh with one another. I blinked hearing Fujioka-san's voice and found myself blankly staring at him. His doe-like eyes, pure white skin that looked soft and lack of adam's apple.

"Is something the matter?" I blinked before shaking my head.

"Nothing is, don't worry" I smiled.

'_So that's it huh?'_

"It seems you have gotten some great friends Fujioka-san" I stated taking a sip tasting the overwhelming jasmine.

How lovely.

"That's really great" I added taking a sip. "This tea is really good"

"Oh, really- I'm happy you like it so much" Fuijoka-san stated with a smile and I blinked.

"You made this?" He nodded in confirmation. "What did you do to make it so strong?"

3rd P.O.V

"Why did-"

"-We have-"

"-To bring her?" the twins asked looking at Kaguya.

"She is essential to bring Hanabusa-san to the host club" Kyouya stated.

"I don't see why we should bring that demon back" the two stated in unison and in distaste. They hadn't taken a liking to Misaki, though she was fun to poke at.

"Hanabusa Misaki is no demon, just a misunderstood princess" Tamaki responded. "But when she comes to the host club, we will show her just how wonderful this club is"

"I wonder what Mi-chan's favorite cake is" Honey stated excited about the arrival of Misaki.

"Ah" Mori said in agreement.

Hikaru and Kaoru frowned. They didn't get exactly why Misaki should be coming back, it didn't matter if the girl was an upperclassman or relatively pretty, she was a brute, harsh and mean. What kind of lady was that?

The door opened and in came in Misaki, who was far more than angry. She was furious but the good thing was, she didn't look liked medusa. Instead, she looked like some kind of demon, maybe another just awoken Kyouya. She stormed over to Kyouya and pulled at his tie.

"What are you playing at?" she growled as she glared darkly at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kyouya answered, releasing her grip from his tie and easily fixing it.

"Mi-chan" Kaguya chimed, pulling on her arm, Haruhi a few feet behind.

"Kaguya," Misaki stated, calmed down immensely. "Are you okay? I told you- say 'no'"

"I'm fine and I… I found myself unable to" Kaguya answered sheepishly. Misaki sighed, finding herself easily believing the situation. She would take too long for an answer and they assume 'yes' and drag her off.

"Well as long as you're okay" Misaki okayed as she patted Kaguya's head. "But let's go- you've spent enough time here and anymore, I feel like you just might lose some brain cells."

Misaki began to push Kaguya toward the door.

"Wait, you haven't seen the rest of the host club!" Tamaki exclaimed toward the leaving girls.

"I feel like I'll lose some brain cells" Kaguya chuckled awkwardly as she let herself be pushed when suddenly she found herself out of Misaki's grip and into the twins who cuddled with her much to her embarrassment.

"H-h-h-ha-" She stuttered her face turning red.

"What are you doing?" Misaki exclaimed shocked as she turned toward the twins.

"We want to show Ka-chan the host club" the twins answered. Though they didn't like Misaki, it was fun to poke at her at what seemed the only thing that irratatied her: Kaguya who in which they deduced as ugly but amusing.

"No, we are leaving" Misaki stated as she grasped Kaguya's arm. "And you can't force us to stay here any longer then we have too!"

The twins however weren't one to give in and soon Kaguya was in a tug- of- war with the two of them pulling on her as if she were a toy they couldn't share. She was slightly reminded of when she was young and had watched her two elder sisters fight over a stuffed bear.

"Hikaru, Kaoru" Tamaki's voice echoed in the 3rd music room. "We cannot force any princess to stay if she does not want too"

Kaguya heart crushed with guilt at Tamaki's hurt voice. He truly wanted to show them how the host club wasn't all that bad and while Kaguya have never been here before, believed in him. Misaki is the one who they had to change their opinion upon.

Maybe, with some extra coxing- she could have Misaki just stay for the day. Though the girl won't be too happy about it, Tamaki would be and that made Kaguya happy. One less person upset, and besides- Misaki was nearly always upset. However before she could say a word, Hikaru and Kaoru gave one harsh pull and Kaguya spun into their arms.

"But boss-" Hikaru chimed.

"-it's fun to see her get so red and flustered-" Kaoru continued on.

"-Can we keep her?"

Usually they wouldn't ask, they didn't need too. After all who becomes there 'toy' was none of the host business except for their own but it seemed to anger Misaki who they wanted to truly annoy and get back at; not that Kaguya wasn't there new toy because she was- it was silently decided as she stammered and blushed- that was just too much fun to pass up.

'K-k-'keep' her?'' Kaguya thought turning red as they wrapped their arms around her.

"What do you mean 'keep her'?" Misaki snapped easily grasping upon Kaguya and pronouncing Kaguya's thoughts. "Is she some kind of toy to you guys?"

"Yes" The answer was firm and quick and left Misaki gaping as Kaguya looked at them shocked. Misaki couldn't believe what she was hearing! There was no way her sweet Kaguya was going to become a toy for these devils.

"E-eh?" Kaguya squeaked. When did she become a toy?

The silence following Kaguya was threatening as Misaki started to shake in anger as she tightened her grip on Kaguya giving a pull to the girl. Once again, Kaguya was in the middle of their 'tug-of war'.

"Let our toy go!" The twins chimed pulling but Misaki kept a heavy foot down.

'It hurts!' Kaguya thought as she felt her arms pulled at. She wasn't some item they could just pull at! Tears leaked out, clinging to her lashes as she bit her lip. She'll just have to hold out- Misaki would come to her rescue- she always did.

"She isn't your toy" Misaki cried out, her face red with anger. "So let her go!"

"Okay" The twins chimed letting go and Kaguya went flying and it didn't help Misaki lost her grip and Kaguya went crashing into the wall and while it was dusty of a bit, it soon cleared up to show the hole as Kaguya laid on some debris. Her glasses fell of, laying on the said and revealing her spinning eyes she sat at the bottom of the rubble formed by throwing her.

"The…wall…" Tamaki noted shocked.

"Kaguya!" Misaki exclaimed running over to the girl. "Are you okay?"

She helped the dizzy girl up, while checking for injuries.

"I'm okay…" Kaguya answered though her eyes still spun.

"Look what you did!" Misaki snapped toward the twins who glared back at her.

"Us? You're the one who wouldn't let our toy go"

"She isn't a toy!" Misaki defended.

"Ah," Kaguya looked up at the fluorescent lights. "The moon!"

Kaguya swayed before falling toward the ground, unconscious.

"Kaguya!"


End file.
